


Not Without Him

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat dies but not really, F/M, Ladrien moment, LadyNoir - Freeform, LadyNoir moment, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Ladybug breaks down when she hears Chat is dead and find's herself at a confused Adrien Agreste's house.You can listen to me read it here:https://youtu.be/jDEAs9tvRH8I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

[ ](https://ladybug-problems.tumblr.com/image/152903130033)

 

“Marinette, come look at this!” Her mother yelled, watching the TV.

 

“What is it, Mom?” She sauntered over to the couch and sat down.

 

_And in this gruesome turn of events, Chat Noir is losing and Ladybug is nowhere to be found._ The announcer said, dodging a brick that flew her way.

 

“Uh, hey, Mom? I have some homework to do, so I’m going to go upstairs to watch this,” Marinette said, bolting up.

 

_He’s been hit! Chat Noir’s been hit!_ The announcer exclaimed, running over to him. _Let’s take a look. Mr. Chat Noir. Chat, can you hear me? -He’s not moving. Greg, he’s not moving. Call an ambulance. ...He doesn’t have a pulse. Put down the camera and help me with CPR._

 

“Chat!” Marinette exclaimed, wide-eyed at the screen in front of her.

 

_He’s not breathing. I repeat, he has no pulse and isn’t breathing. Where is Ladybug? Did this monster take her down too?_

 

Marinette sprinted upstairs and transformed, leaping and bounding her way to the scene of the crime. By the time she got there, the monster was gone and the news crew was packing up.

 

“What happened to Chat?” She cried. “Where is he?”

 

“Didn’t you hear, late-y-bug?” The newscaster sighed. “He was a goner before the paramedics got him.

 

_No._ Her blood ran cold. _Not him. Not Chat._

 

“Where is he now?” She asked.

 

“I’m sorry, we can only release that information to his immediate family.”

 

“How do you know I’m not his family?” She said, her brain working quickly.

 

“It seems as though you’ve forgotten about the whole ‘secret-identity’ part of your life.”

 

“I-” Marinette gritted her teeth. “I need to go. Did you see where the Akuma went?”

 

“Not so fast, Ladybug,” A voice from behind her said.

 

She turned around to see a masked man on the newscaster’s monitor. “Hawkmoth!”

 

“I can bring him back to life, you know.”

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

“It’s true. I have his miraculous now, and with yours I would have enough power to breath life back into his corpse.”

 

“You’re lying. I _hate_ liars.”

 

“You have until sundown.” The screen flicked off as the news crew stared at her awkwardly, filming her reaction.

 

“He will never prevail!” She shouted, mostly to amp herself up.

 

“Ladybug, does this mean you value your miraculous more than you value your partner’s life?” The newswoman held out her microphone.

 

“What? No, I-”

 

“Because if you don’t give up your miraculous, you may as well have killed Chat Noir with your own hands.”

 

“Leave me alone!” She cried, pulling out her yo-yo and zip lining to the nearest rooftop. She ran away, with tears in her eyes, trying to make sense of the situation.

 

_He can’t be gone. He can’t be. I’ll find him. I’ll find him even if I have to search all of Paris._

 

Her feet stopped as she realized she was in front of the Agreste mansion. She started walking towards it, as if possessed, and found herself tapping on Adrien’s window a moment later.

 

“Ladybug?” Adrien jumped off of his sofa in surprise and unlocked the window. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I-” She began, tears swelling in her eyes. “Oh, Adrien. I messed up. I messed up big, and now he’s gone.”

 

“Who?” Adrien asked, worry in his voice. “What happened?”

 

“Chat! It’s all my fault, and all of Paris knows it!”

 

“Calm down, Ladybug. What happened with Chat?” He took her by the hand and led her to the couch.

 

“He’s-” Her voice broke off into a sob. “He’s dead.”

 

“That’s… interesting. What happened?”

 

“Didn’t you see the news? How they tried to resuscitate him? I can’t even go see him because I’m not his stupid relative!”

 

“I’m sure he’s not actually gone,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and furrowing his eyes. “He’s a tough guy.”  


“No. He’s gone. He’s gone and I should have been there for him. I should have protected him.”

 

“Ladybug, he’s alive.”

 

“How can you possibly know that?”

 

“I can _feel_ it. Have a little faith in your partner. He’ll turn up soon.”

 

“You aren’t helping!” She yelled standing up and limping over to the window.

 

“Ladybug!”

 

“Goodbye, Adrien.”

 

“Wait!”

 

“Why should I?”

 

Adrien sighed and stared at his hand for a moment. “Because he’s here.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Adrien.”

 

“...Claws out.”

 

Her eyes grew wide as her teenage heartthrob crush transformed into her trusted partner. “You-” She began. “You’re!”

 

“My Lady, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

“How?”

 

“I’m guessing the Akumatized victim has something similar to Volpina’s illusion. Let’s go watch that news report again.”

 

Ladybug sat perfectly still as she sat next to Chat, scrolling through her endlessly complicated emotional state. “I can’t believe it’s you,” She whispered.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“I can’t believe that… you’re Paris’ heartthrob model, that’s all.”

 

“We all have our secrets. I think the akuma’s in the camera, and the victim is the cameraman.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Think about it. What if his power was to show Paris whatever he wanted?”

 

“I… guess that makes sense.”

  
“Let’s go break some Hollywood.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/jDEAs9tvRH8  
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
